Sprite
= Sprite = Sprites are reclusive fey. They go out of their way to fight evil and ugliness and to protect their homelands. Combat Sprites fight their opponents with spell-like abilities and pintsized weaponry. They prefer ambushes and other trickery over direct confrontation. Skills All sprites have a +2 racial bonus on Search, Spot, and Listen checks. Grig Grigs can leap great distances. They have light blue skin, forest-green hair, and brown hairy legs, and usually wear tunics or brightly colored vests with buttons made from tiny gems. A grig stands 1½ feet tall and weighs about 1 pound. Grigs speak Sylvan. Some also speak Common. Combat Grigs are fierce by sprite standards, attacking opponents fearlessly with bow and dagger. Spell-Like Abilities 3/day—disguise self, entangle (DC 13), invisibility (self only), pyrotechnics (DC 14), ventriloquism (DC 13). Caster level 9th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Fiddle (Su) One grig in each band carries a tiny, grig-sized fiddle. When the fiddler plays, any nonsprite within 30 feet of the instrument must succeed on a DC 12 Will save or be affected as though byirresistible dance for as long as the playing continues. The save DC is Charisma-based. Skills Grigs have a +8 racial bonus on Jump checks. *They also have a +5 racial bonus on Move Silently checks in a forest setting. Nixie Most nixies are slim and comely, with lightly scaled, pale green skin and dark green hair. Females often twine shells and pearl strings in their hair and dress in wraps woven from colorful seaweed. Males wear loincloths of the same materials. Nixies prefer not to leave their lakes. A nixie stands about 4 feet tall and weighs about 45 pounds. Nixies speak Aquan and Sylvan. Some also speak Common. Combat Nixies rely on their charm person ability to deter enemies, entering combat only to protect themselves and their territory. Charm Person (Sp) A nixie can use charm person three times per day as the spell (caster level 4th). Those affected must succeed on a DC 15 Will save or be charmed for 24 hours. Most charmed creatures are used to perform heavy labor, guard duty, and other onerous tasks for the nixie community. Shortly before the effect wears off, the nixie escorts the charmed creature away and orders it to keep walking. The save DC is Charisma-based. Amphibious (Ex) Although nixies are aquatic, they can survive indefinitely on land. Water Breathing (Sp) Once per day a nixie can use water breathing as the spell (caster level 12th). Nixies usually bestow this effect on those they have charmed. Wild Empathy (Ex) This ability works like the druid’s wild empathy class feature, except that a nixie has a +6 racial bonus on the check. Skills A nixie has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the runaction while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. *Nixies have a +5 racial bonus on Hide checks when in the water. Pixie Pixies wear bright clothing, often including a cap and shoes with curled and pointed toes. A pixie stands about 2½ feet tall and weighs about 30 pounds. Pixies speak Sylvan and Common, and may know other languages as well. Combat The normally carefree pixies ferociously attack evil creatures and unwanted intruders. They take full advantage of their invisibility and other abilities to harass and drive away opponents. Greater Invisibility (Su) A pixie remains invisible even when it attacks. This ability is constant, but the pixie can suppress or resume it as a free action. Spell-Like Abilities 1/day—lesser confusion (DC 14), dancing lights, detect chaos, detect good, detect evil, detect law, detect thoughts (DC 15), dispel magic, entangle (DC 14), permanent image (DC 19; visual and auditory elements only). Caster level 8th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. One pixie in ten can use irresistible dance (caster level 8th) once per day. Special Arrows (Ex) Pixies sometimes employ arrows that deal no damage but can erase memory or put a creature to sleep. Memory Loss An opponent struck by this arrow must succeed on a DC 15 Will save or lose all memory. The save DC is Charisma-based and includes a +2 racial bonus. The subject retains skills, languages, and class abilities but forgets everything else until he or she receives a heal spell or memory restoration with limited wish, wish, or miracle. Sleep Any opponent struck by this arrow, regardless of Hit Dice, must succeed on a DC 15 Fortitude save or be affected as though by a sleep spell. The save DC is Charisma-based and includes a +2 racial bonus. Pixies As Characters A pixie character exchanges its 1 HD of fey for its first class level. Pixie characters possess the following racial traits. * -4 Strength, +8 Dexterity, +6 Intelligence, +4 Wisdom, +6 Charisma. * Small size. +1 bonus to Armor Class, +1 bonus on attack rolls, +4 bonus on Hide checks, -4 penalty on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits ¾ those of Medium characters. * A pixie’s base land speed is 20 feet. It also has a fly speed of 60 feet (good). * Low-light vision. * Skills: Pixies have a +2 racial bonus on Listen, Search, and Spot checks. * Racial Feats: A pixie receives Dodge and Weapon Finesse as bonus feats. * +1 natural armor bonus. * Special Attacks (see above): Spell-like abilities. * Special Qualities (see above): Damage reduction 10/cold iron, greater invisibility, spell resistance equal to 15 + class levels. * Automatic Languages: Common, Sylvan. Bonus Languages: Elven, Gnome, Halfling. * Favored Class: Sorcerer. * Level adjustment +4 (+6 if the pixie can use irresistible dance). Category:Canavar